Can I Ever Forget?
by Cate-Deriana
Summary: Gedanken von Ichigo und Rukia, nachdem er seine Shinigami-Kräfte verloren hat (Chapter 423).


**Can I Ever Forget?**

Es war vorbei. Ein und für alle mal vorbei.

Alles war so, wie er es sich immer gewünscht hatte, aber inzwischen war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es noch das war, was er wollte.

Was wäre, wenn alles ganz anders gekommen wäre? Wäre er jetzt tot? Wäre er damals einfach gestorben? Wenn _sie_ nicht dagewesen wäre... Und obwohl er sie jetzt nicht mehr sehen konnte war ihr Bild doch klar vor seinen Augen; auch jetzt noch, nachdem alles geendet hatte, nachdem er alles, was seinem Leben plötzlich einen Sinn gegeben hatte, verloren hatte.

Geblieben war ihm nichts außer der Erinnerung, einem lästigen Plüschtier und den besorgten Blicken seiner Freunde, die nicht wussten, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollten. Sie versuchten das Thema nicht anzusprechen und wenn sie sich doch darüber unterhielten wechselten sie sofort zu einer gestellt fröhlichen Unterhaltung, sobald er in Sichtweite kam. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken, dass sie sich so verhielten. Er konnte spüren, dass sie ihm helfen wollten, aber nicht wussten wie… Vielleicht war ihnen, wie ihm, klar geworden, dass ihm niemand helfen konnte. Auch seine Familie hatte bemerkt, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte, sein Vater jedoch war der Einzige, der den Grund dafür kannte. Doch selbst er würde es nie ganz verstehen können. Ein entscheidender Teil seiner Seele war ihm entrissen worden. Er hatte nicht nur seine Kräfte, um die wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben zu beschützen, verloren, sondern auch die Fähigkeit, alles, was damit in Verbindung stand, wahrnehmen zu können.

…

Es hatte schon vor einigen Minuten angefangen zu regnen. Seit sie aus seinem Leben verschwunden war hatte er das Gefühl es regne jeden Tag.

Regen

Wie sehr er ihn doch verabscheute.

Aber es war ihm egal, dass er völlig durchnässt wurde. Das hatte für ihn keine Bedeutung. Der dunkelgraue, wolkenverhangene Himmel spiegelte seine Laune im Moment am besten wider.

Verzweifelt. Verlassen. Verloren.

Er kannte seinen Platz in dieser Welt nicht mehr, hatte ihn nie wirklich gekannt. Und jetzt hatte er auch in einer anderen Welt keinen Platz mehr. Er hatte zwar ein Zuhause, aber es machte ihn nicht glücklich. Er war ein Außenseiter, schon immer gewesen, ein Einzelgänger, dessen Leben nie eine besondere Bedeutung gehabt hatte. Er fühlte sich unverstanden von dieser Welt und sein Vertrauen in eben diese hatte er schon vor langer Zeit verloren; mit dem Tod seiner Mutter. Es war einfach nicht zu verstehen, dass eine Welt solches Unrecht, solche Ungerechtigkeit geschehen lies.

Für einen kurzen Moment, so schien es ihm, hatte er die Kraft sich dieser Ungerechtigkeit entgegen zu stellen und alles von einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten; begann zu hoffen, dass es Möglichkeiten gab solche Grausamkeiten zu verhindern… für einen kurzen Moment.

Leere.

Seit einigen Tagen breitete sie sich mehr und mehr in ihr aus. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, nur hoffen, dass es irgendwann ein Ende nehmen oder sie sich daran gewöhnen würde. Aber so ging es nicht weiter…

Ihren Pflichten konnte sie kaum noch nachgehen, war unachtsam, verlor ihre Missionen aus den Augen, weil sie mit ihren Gedanken in einer anderen Welt hing. Eine Welt, die sie am besten nie betreten hätte. So wäre es wohl für alle Beteiligten am Besten gewesen. Aber die Zeit konnte man nicht zurückdrehen, sie ihre Vergehen nicht rückgängig machen. Als sie ihm damals ihre Kräfte gegeben hatte, hatte sie nicht über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht, die das für sie und auch für ihn haben würde… Dennoch… er wäre gestorben hätte sie es nicht getan… genauso wie _sie_ in dieser Nacht gestorben wäre.

Sie sollte ihren Platz eigentlich kennen. Er war hier, in dieser Welt, auf diesem Boden. Es war ihr bestimmt an diesem Ort zu leben und an keinem anderen, so sehr sie sich das manchmal auch gewünscht hätte.

Gewünscht hatte…

Sie hatte sich geschworen zu vergessen, als _er _alles verloren hatte. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er sich fühlte, was ihn ihm vorging, was er nun machen würde. Aber vielleicht schätzte sie seine Situation auch völlig falsch ein. Vielleicht war er glücklich von nun an ein normales Leben führen zu können, ohne sich ständig mit irgendwelchen Hollows oder anderen größenwahnsinnigen Seelen herumschlagen zu müssen. Die Fähigkeit diese wahrnehmen zu können hatte er schließlich schon immer gehabt und er war jetzt womöglich froh sie endgültig losgeworden zu sein. Aber so ganz konnte sie sich diese Worte nicht einreden. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass es so sein könnte, theoretisch. Aber ihr Herz sagte etwas ganz anderes, wenn sie an seinen Blick dachte, als er sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte… für immer….

Er stand noch immer dort im strömenden Regen.

Tief in seinem Inneren hoffte er die Regentropfen würden seinen Schmerz einfach wegspülen. Wegspülen… so wie sie es damals mit dem Blut seiner Mutter getan hatten, als sie ihn beschützt hatte… So wie damals, als sie sein eigenes Blut weggespült hatten, als er versuchen wollte Rukia zu beschützen. Wie lange er schon hier stand hatte er vergessen, hatte nicht darauf geachtet. Er war so durchnässt, dass er schon gar nicht mehr spürte, dass es regnete. Er wurde eins mit dem Regen und es fühlte sich so an, als bestünde er selbst nur aus Sand und würde jeden Augenblick von den Wassermassen davongetragen werden. Weg aus dieser Welt, die ihm nichts bedeutete.

Wie würde sein Leben jetzt weitergehen? Das hatte er sich in den vergangenen Monaten oft gefragt. Nach außen hin nahm alles seinen gewöhnlichen Lauf – der Schulalltag, seine Freunde, die Streitereien seiner Familie – er lebte nun einmal. Aber lebte man wirklich, wenn man seine Seele verloren hatte? Wenn man nicht wusste, was einem diese Welt zu bieten hatte und am liebsten verschwinden würde? Er hatte keine Perspektive. Er hatte sich auch noch nie so genau überlegt, was er später mit seinem Leben anfangen wollte und gerade jetzt spürte er diese Tatsache wie einen harten Faustschlag, der ihn nach seiner Zeit als Shinigami wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt hatte. Er war so verdammt naiv. Was hatte er denn gedacht? Dass er sein Leben lang irgendwelche Hollows bekämpfen würde? Dass er ewig zwischen zwei Welten pendeln und kommen und gehen konnte wann er wollte? Dass _sie_ für immer bei ihm bleiben würde? Es klang so verdammt absurd als er diese Worte in Gedanken formulierte. Manchmal wünschte er, er könnte alles vergessen, was geschehen war und einfach wieder der miesgelaunte Oberschüler sein, dem alle aus dem Weg gingen und der nur durch seine ungewöhnliche Haarfarbe und gelegentliche Schlägereien auffiel. Aber das war ebenso unmöglich, wie _sie_ jemals wieder zu sehen… Das war es was wirklich schmerzte.

Sehnsucht.

Sie hatte versucht dagegen anzukämpfen, immer wieder. Doch es half alles nichts. Es war von Tag zu Tag schlimmer geworden.

Inzwischen war es Nacht. Sie saß auf der Veranda des Anwesens und blickte in die Dunkelheit. Nur der Mond warf ein schwaches Licht auf die umgebenden Gebäude. Nachts fühlte sie sich sicher. Sie musste ihre Gefühle nicht verstecken, musste sich nicht verstellen, weil sie Gefahr ließ beobachtet und auf ihr Verhalten angesprochen zu werden. Dafür wurde sie sobald es dunkel war um so heftiger von ihren Erinnerungen geplagt. Erinnerungen an eine andere Welt, die ihr so fremd und gleichzeitig doch so vertraut schien. Erinnerungen an die Menschen, die in dieser Welt lebten. Ihre Freunde, die damals aufgebrochen waren, um sie zu retten, ohne sie wirklich zu kennen. Dennoch waren sie neben Renji die einzigen richtigen Freunde, die sie (gehabt) hatte. Erinnerungen daran, wie sie all ihre Kräfte verloren hatte, weil sie diese auf einen Menschen übertragen hatte, um ihm - und sich selbst - das Leben zu retten. Einen ganz besonderen Menschen, der ihr mehr bedeutete, als gut für sie war. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte sie so die Gedanken an ihn verdrängen.

Sie fühlte sich schuldig.

Wie eine Verräterin, die gegen die Ehre und den Kodex ihrer eigenen Welt verstoßen hatte.

Wie eine Sünderin, die weder diese Welt und noch ihr eigenes Leben wertschätzte.

Und wieder einmal fragte sie sich, ob sie wirklich hierher gehörte? Hatte sie hier überhaupt einen Platz? Es war nicht das Erste Mal, dass sie sich das fragte. Es war wie damals als sie nach Abschluss der Akademie in die 13. Einheit gekommen war. Die gleiche Unsicherheit war wieder da. Alles war genau wie damals und diesmal gab es niemanden mehr, der ihr sagen würde wo sie hin gehörte… Der ihr sagen würde, dass ihre Zweifel unbegründet waren. Bei dem Gedanken an Kaien spürte sie, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. Sie versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren… doch es war zwecklos. Seit Ichigo seine Kräfte verloren hatte und sie gezwungen gewesen war sich von ihm zu verabschieden vermisste sie Kaien umso mehr. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich er könnte jetzt hier sein… doch er war gestorben, durch ihre eigene Hand. Ein Vergehen, dass sie sich selbst bis heute nicht verziehen hatte, das würde sie niemals.

Der Regen hatte etwas nachgelassen. Er war ein Stück gelaufen und war nun an einer Brücke angelangt. Seine Arme waren auf dem Geländer abgestützt, während er weiter nachdenklich in die Ferne starrte. Wieso war es soweit gekommen? Anfangs hatte er noch gedacht er würde mit der Situation klar kommen, das Beste daraus machen und wieder ein gewöhnliches Leben führen… Aber je mehr Zeit verstrichen war, desto mehr war ihm klar geworden, dass das nicht so einfach war, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Er würde niemals offen vor seinen Freunden oder seiner Familie zugeben, dass ihn etwas bedrückte. Er würde weiterhin immer so tun als sei alles in Ordnung, auch wenn offenbar alle seine Masche zu durchschauen schienen. Das war ihm egal. Was ihn allerdings störte war die Tatsache, dass er sie nicht davon abhalten konnte sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Es war nicht einfach sich zu verstellen mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass dich alle dennoch gut genug kannten um zu bemerken, dass du ihnen etwas vorspielst. Er seufzte; eigentlich hatte er keine Lust auch noch in Selbstmitleid zu verfallen.

…

Es nieselte nur noch leicht und langsam ließ sich die Sonne am Horizont blicken. Eine einzelne Schneeflocke landete sanft auf seiner Hand und riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Es war Sommer…

Verwirrt sah er nach oben in den Himmel; es begann tatsächlich zu schneien. Ein leichtes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab: „Okaeri, Rukia."

Sie stand schon eine ganze Weile dort, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Zuerst war sie etwas verwundert, bemerkte dann aber, nachdem sie einen Blick auf ihre Umgebung geworfen hatte, dass es ihr, gedankenverloren, wohl nicht ganz gelungen war ihre Anwesenheit zu verschleiern. Mit ihrer Handfläche wischte sie sich eine fast getrocknete Träne aus dem Gesicht. Sie lächelte traurig: Er wusste, dass sie hier war.


End file.
